Just a Fisherman, a Rancher, and One Fishing Pole
by barretone
Summary: [Shounenai Ray x Male!Jamie] Jamie wasn't nescessarily much of a fish or fisherman person... but somehow, he found himself being taught how to fish but someone whose smile is nothing but annoying.


No, gosh darn it, I do not own Harvest Moon.

* * *

Just a Fisherman, a Rancher, and One Fishing Pole

If there was one thing people could say about Jamie… is the fact that the violet-haired rancher wasn't a _fish_ person. The only thing they were good for is meals. Otherwise, they're annoying creatures that seem _too_ smart for their own good due to the fact they hardly even bite.

Around Sunny Lake, he heard a shout of, "Hey you! Over here!" Turning, he frowned. _Great, it's that fish freak. _Ray, with a fishing rod in hand, waved to him, running over.

Rephrase that. Jamie wasn't much of a fish or _fisherman _person.

Ray panted slightly, feeling slightly exhausted before grinning, "Just the guy I was looking for!"

He had a bad feeling about this.

"Just what do you want?" Jamie asked icily.

"Well, you see… I heard from Danny that you're a fellow lover of fishing but need lessons--"

Wait, what?

"I _do not_ need fishing lessons! I don't even like fish to begin with!" He retorted. Of all the things that farmer had to do... It was enough that he was interfering with_ his_ job to free the Harvest Goddess but now telling he's telling lies to fishermen.

"How can you not like fishing? Without fishing, you're missing out on half a life!" Ray just stared at the rancher in shock, blue eyes wide.

"I don't care! I hate fishing!" He yelled at the fisherman before storming away angrily.

"Hey wait!" Ray cried out, running after him.

"Leave me alone!"

"I can't do that. I promised Danny I'd give you fishing lessons."

Note to self: Kill farmers wearing overalls and a cap.

"I don't need fishing lessons," Jamie stated flatly before turning away to leave again. Ray just trailed behind him and the rancher snapped, "Are you deaf? Leave me alone!"

"Well, I'm not deaf first of all. And second, I promised Danny to teach you how to fish," Ray sighed, "I'm a man of my word, you know? That guy gave me special eggs as thanks for me giving him with my Professional Fisherman's 125. And… that's when he asked me to teach you how to fish."

"I don't need help fishing so just leave me alone already," Jamie glared, turning away again.

Ray frowned before his eyes lit up and he grinned, "What if I _don't_ leave you alone? I have quite a lot of free time and I _wouldn't mind bugging you all day!_"

The rancher stayed silent, still not facing him, "If I let you teach me… how to fish, will you shut your yap and leave me alone?"

"Sounds good to me."

* * *

Back near the lake, Ray sighed, a disappointed look in his eyes, "Sorry. I'm afraid I only have one fishing rod with me." Jamie, however, hid a sigh of relief behind his stoic exterior. 

"So can I leave now?"

"No, that's not necessary! I'll just let you use my fishing rod!" Ray chirped, the smile Jamie found so irritating, was back on his face.

"Gee, you really don't have to," he murmured, the sarcasm was evident but Ray chose to ignore it. He wasn't a guy to break promises and for a while since he came to Flower Bud, he always found the cold violet-haired rancher interesting in a way.

"Oh, it's my pleasure. Now, let's get started! Sunny Lake has common fish but it's a fishing spot nonetheless. It's perfect for beginners!"

_If he says beginners one more time, I'll hurl him into the ocean._

"Just cast your line into the water gently," Ray instructed. Jamie grunted in reply but reluctantly did as told.

Half an hour had passed and there was still no bite.

"Can I leave now?"

"Patience."

An hour had passed. Still no bite.

"They're not biting," Jamie grumbled. Ray just shook his head.

"A good fisherman needs patience. You really work on that from what I can see."

_Yeah. I'll definitely kill him now._

A light tug was felt and the bobber was pulled into the water by a shadow, which had to be a fish.

A fish! And it looked like a big one at that.

"Reel it in!" Ray exclaimed and Jamie quickly yanked the rod only to find the line snapped in half and the shadow disappeared into the lake. Jamie felt his anger boil inside him, a violet flame that was burning. He threw the fishing rod onto the ground.

"I'm outta here!" Storming away, he cursed in his mind. An hour and a half of waiting… All for a fish to get away.

"Wait up!" Ray caught up to him, a concerned look on his face.

"Look," Jamie stopped and faced the fisherman, "I've had enough for today."

Ray sighed but smiled, "I suppose. It does look like it'll be dark soon." He look toward the direction of the sun, slowly starting to hide behind the mountains. The smile changed into a grin, "Class is dismissed for today."

"Whatever," he turned away, "I'm leaving."

"You know," Ray started, placing a hand gently on the rancher's shoulder, stopping him, "I understand people call you… grumpy… but I bet you really are a good guy. Is it okay to see that side of you someday?"

Normally, Jamie would've pulled away roughly from the fisherman's hand… but he didn't. It was also strange that the rancher's face slowly started to turn a soft pink. Fortunately for him, Ray didn't seem to notice.

It was like for a while… just a few minutes of silence. Ray pulled his hand back, smiling sheepishly.

"See you tomorrow?"

Jamie turned away and went back on the trail to his farm but had left, murmuring a quiet, "Sure."

Ray smiled again, watching the rancher leave and headed onto the trail toward Perch Inn. He had a feeling he _would_ see Jamie tomorrow. Frankly, he couldn't wait.

As for Jamie… As much as he might not have a liking toward fisherman… Ray seemed pretty okay.

Not that he'll ever tell him.

_The End_

* * *

taitofan had mentioned wanting to see a Ray x Male!Jamie ficlet and I just got a small idea about this little piece. Hopefully, it wasn't too bad! It was the first time I've ever written any shounen-ai. 

Merry Christmas!


End file.
